Crimson Petals
by Momo-neechan
Summary: Sasusaku- Sakura opens a locked memory from her past, now she wants nothing more than one thing...revenge! What happens when she and her group of missing-nin run into team Hebi?
1. Sakura's memories

**I don't own Naruto (I might put this on deviantART)**

* * *

**Sakura's dream:**

**There she stood, in a dark room, alone. There, in front of her stood an oak side table, like the kind you would see at the side of someone's bed. On Top of the table was a box labeled, 'Forgotten' she reached out and lifted the top……**

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Sakura, come here for a minute!" a voice called, as the pink haired seven year old came rushing in._

"_Yes Mama?" she asked the woman standing in the middle of the room with a cake in her hands._

"_Happy Birthday Sakura-chan!" four people screamed out, but one just stood there. Sakura stared. There was here mother and father, and two sisters,_ _Momoka and Akahana._

_Momoka, the pink and red haired girl, was twelve year old. While Akahana, dark maroon-red hair, was thirteen._

"_Happy Birthday Sakura!" Momoka grinned hugging her little sister, she handed her a gift and pecked her on the forehead. Akahana just grunted and walked out the door._

"_Watch it Aka, one of these days she'll kick your ass!!" Momoka called after her older sister. The just heard another grunt._

"_Momo-chan, why is Aka-chan so cold?" Sakura asked, and scratching her face._

"_The Itachi has run away after betraying his clan, nobody knows where he has gone." Momoka muttered, "Well Happy birthday, we need to go to school!" She handed the seven year old a well wrapped gift and ran off._

_The seven year old just shrugged, grabbed her lunch and headed to her school._

* * *

"_Okay, bye guys!!" Sakura yelled to her friends running to her residence. She got to the gate of her home, "Hello Uncle!" She said not even looking at the man for a few seconds until when he didn't respond._

"_Uncle?" she looked at him and gasped, the man was lying on the floor with blood everywhere. Her eyes widened and she bolted toward her house, avoiding tripping over the corpses of her relatives._

_She quickly got to her living room and saw two bodies lying there, lifeless, "Mommy! Pa!" She yelled while falling to the floor. Out of the corner of her eye she saw two figures, her older sisters._

"_Sakura-chan RUN!!" Momoka yelled, tight against the wall with fear in her eyes. Sakura tried to see what she was so afraid of, and again her eyes opened widely._

"_Akahana-chan. . ." Sakura gasped out, tears running down her cheeks, "Why?"_

"_You all are pathetic!! Not even close to the power that I possess, why should you live? Itachi was smart to kill off his weak family, I'm just doing the same. The Kiyoto clan _**(Sakura's REALClan)**_ is no more. So you are left, tell you what. Since we are family, I'll let one of you live." Akahana smirked evilly and looked back and forth between the seven and twelve year-old._

"_It's either the one that doesn't disserve the__** privilege**__ of being killed by me (Momoka), or the one that doesn't disserve to live (Sakura). . . Hmm, I choose. . ." her sword pointed at Sakura, "YOU. . ."_

_Akahana raised her sword, aiming at Sakura's heart, and charged. Sakura's eyes closed ready to feel the excruciating pain that followed, but instead she heard a squish sound. She looked up to see Momoka kneeling in front of her; Akahana's sword plunged into her side. Akahana was nowhere in sight._

"_Momo-chan. . ." Sakura whimpered, reaching for her sister. But Momoka handed Sakura her an unwrapped present and said, "You are special. . ."_

_After that everything went black. . . _

* * *

Sakura woke, tears in her eyes. She was only fifteen, and she now remembered what had happened. Momoka must have locked that memory from her, but why? Suddenly a new energy rushed through Sakura…_hate_.

She grabbed a bag with clothes and money, and headed toward the bottom drawer of her dresser. There lied the unwrapped present labled,

_Sakura-chan DON"T open til' you're 18 _

–_Momoka._

And with that she was off, to find that thing that is _revenge_.

* * *

Naruto stepped into Sakura's Apartment with the key that she always kept under the mat, "Sakura!! Sakura-chan where are you?" he called, with no response. He sighed and flopped down on a chair of the dinning room table. Only then did he notice a note taped to the table. His eyes widened as he read on, grabbed it, and scrambled to show it to Tsunade.

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_I am no longer, Haruno Sakura. I am to be called by my real name, Kiyoto Sakura._

_I thank you all for being so kind to me these years, but now I must go. The reason is _

_clear, to kill Kiyoto Akahana. Do not follow me. . ._

_Sincerely, _

_Kiyoto Sakura_

* * *

**I hope you liked it, plz review and NO flames **


	2. AN

**I'm sorry to tell you that im not very pleased with how this story is going, soo guess what?**

**Im going to re write this kk**

**Luv you guys,**

**Momoka- chan**


End file.
